All Hail King Germany
by ludwigmylove
Summary: Germany has taken over the world. His main allies China,and Russia. Let's see where this show goes.  SMUT,AND DRAMA!


**ALL HAIL KING GERMANY**

Summary: Germany has taken over the world. His main allies China, and Russia. Let's see where this show goes.

Germany sat on his throne looking rather bored at his latest victim, "Ivan would you like to..._play_ with this one?" He said head craning towards the russian man to his right. Ivan smiled at his question "Of course, Germany." Ivan said looking back at him. "Danke, Russia." Ludwig said focusing his eyes on Ivan and he gave a slight smile though deep in thought.

Germany watched Ivan on the security camera smiling to himself as he viewed the russian slowly and painfully demolish the rebel. He wondered often what the mind behind those briliant amethyst eyes was thinking, secretly he'd wanted Ivan to be more than his partner in crime. The ringing of his phone took his thoughts away from Ivan, but they returned as soon as he read the contact name, the silver haired man was calling him. Ludwig picked up the phone without a moment's hesitation "Hallo, Ivan. Is there a problem?" Ludwig said rage building in his chest, as he had started to anticipate bad news thanks to Yao "Nyet, no problem here. Just a question for you. I-If it is not a problem for you of course." Russia said internally coursing himself for being so stupid. "I can assure you your calls are never of inconveinience to me," Ludwig spoke honestly. Russia blushed and hoped that the shade of pink wouldn't turn up on Germany's monitor. "Well I was hoping that we could talk in private sometime. I have to tell you something important but I want us to be alone when I tell you because i'm not sure how you'll react to it." The thought of Russia and him alone in a room was driving Ludwig insane and his felt warmth spread along his face at the way he had said _us. _"Are you done with that guy?" Germany asked trying to remain calm. "Da," Ivan said into the phone. "Then you can come up to my office right now, or if you want time to think about what you're going to say, then you can come by my bedroom later tonight," Germany said silently hoping he would choose the second option. "I want to know how you feel first so i'm heading up now to tell you," Ivan said.

Russia said quickly then pressed end. All Germany could hear was the dial tone, loud and quick thuds, then Ivan was standing in front of him. He smiled at Ivan "Vell?" Germany said expectantly. Ivan came very close to him, "It is... very hard to explain." Russia whispered close to Germany's face. He was nervous, but had to know. He searched desperately for the words, but all he come up with was to give into his desires. He looked down at the german and kissed him with all his might. Instead of being rejected by Germany as he'd expected, Germany pulled him closer and started kissing back even. Ivan pulled back, earning a slight pout from Germany. Russia smiled, he'd weilded so much power before but in that case he was fighting Germany, instead of fighting for Germany. He had to admit he liked the current situation better. The german man's lips had almost distracted him from his initial intent, but Ivan knew he had to tell him all he had to say, before he engaged himself in..._those _types of activites. "Germany, I love you," Russia said blushing slightly. Germany stared at him silently, with a thoughtful look on his face for a long time. "Wasn't he just fully aware of my feelings when I came in," Ivan thought angrily. Then Germany stood up and walked toward him swiftly and fluidly. Ludwig took Ivan's face in his hands and stared into his eyes for a while, then he pressed his lips to Ivan's hungrily. After about a mintute of this he released the russian man's mouth and replied softly, "I share your feelings."

Ivan perked up hear this. "So...what now?" Ivan said "Well I would still appreciate not having to sleep alone tonight, if you don't mind," Germany said with little inflection in his tone, but a bit of a mischeivious glint in his eyes. Russia smiled at him, "Da I guess that means it is time for Germany to go to bed then." He picked Ludwig up and carried him to his bedroom. When they finally reached Germany's room Ivan slung the german man onto his bed. "Germany, you look quite cute sprawled out like that," Russia said admiringly. The blush on Germany's face from being carried like a bride throught the house deepend. "Germany, do I have any restrictions to how I can give you...pleasure?" Russia said curiously. "We seem to have decided that I am the feminine figure in this relationship so I suppose you may do whatever you like." Ivan smiled at that statement "Good to know Germany." Ivan advanced on Ludwig slowly and finally climbed on top of him.

Russia put his hand on Germany's leg, and said "You're going to like this Ludwig." Ivan's hand ripped the fabric concealing the german's package. He returned his hand to where it had rested just before he tore off the article of clothing, knowing fully what he was doing. He slid his hand just a bit higher now on the thigh just above the knee. Ever slowly crawling towards Germany's penis, and smiled at the large bump he'd created. (but it wouldn't be our Ivan if he gave in that quickly though.) As much as Russia wanted to please Germany he also wanted to feel _wanted_, _desired_, even _needed_ by the other male. He wanted Germany to beg for him to give it to him. "Vhat are you..." germany managed to say before having his lips claimed by Ivan's. Russia went farther in this kiss then he had in the before times. He licked Ludwig's lips to gain entry. When Germany gave in to his silent demand he slipped his tongue in to Ludwig's mouth and battled his tongue. Germany's moan was more felt then heard by Ivan, and his manhood responded by hardening to an almost uncomfortable amount

Finally Russia pulled away. Ivan had had enough of teasing, and taunting Germany. He put his lips to Germany's ear and whispered, "I'm gonna strech you now, da?" Germany stared up at him, "Und? Are you asking for permission? Go ahead and do it," Ludwig replied anxiously. Russia looked at him with a mix of admiration and amusment, "You want to be fucked dry, da." He said with a hint of laughter. Germany looked embarrassed at his blunder and pointed to a dresser drawer, adjacent to the bed. Russia pouted at the distance; short enough to cover in a few steps, but long enough to need to get off the bed.

"I'll be back in exactly one second. Don't move a muscle." Ivan said threateningly while looking at the germanic nation, then he got up and retreievded the bottle of lube and was back on top of Ludwig in the time alotted. He straddled Germany's hips and sqeezed a generous amount of the liquid onto his middle and index fingers rubbing them together to warm them a little. He looked down at Ludwig's entrance and slid a slick finger into the hole. Germany tensed up for a moment, then relaxed as the foreign object moved up and down then the second finger was added and started scissoring inside of him. It hurt so bad, but at the same time he found that he liked the pain. Russia pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his own member. He slowly slid in, but once inside he picked up the pace. pounding roughly into the german and pumping him with just as much force trying to make the germanic nation cum, and cry out at the same time. A white light flashed across Ludwig's eyelids, and he cried out Ivan's name, cum spurting out all over the two. Then Ivan himself spasmed and filled Germany with his seed.

Ivan reluctantly moved off of Germany and laid on his side cuddling his cute little german love. Soon he heard Ludwig's soft snores and deep even breaths. He kissed Germany's head and drifted off to sleep himself.


End file.
